Friends with Benefits
by Raciel Black
Summary: Traducción. La amistad de Rock y Revy ha tomado un interesante curso luego de que una simple indiscreción lleve a otra… M por situaciones y lenguaje. Por favor Revisar
1. Friends With Benefits I

**_Este es otro de los trabajos de mi buen amigo jm1681, este fic es bastante largo y espero poder traerles al menos un cap al día. _**

**_Sin más preámbulo ahí tiene todo lo que su cerebro tiene para entregar y sus comentarios._**

**_Nota del Autor: Bueno, mi auto-exilio de Black Lagoon duro ¿qué? ¿13 días?_**

**_Lo que tenemos aquí es básicamente un ejercicio de sexo. Nunca he sido bueno para escribir sobre sexo, así que el viernes pasado me senté a escribir una escena con mis peones favoritos. En el proceso recordé una idea que había tenido hace unos meses y bueno, 12000 y algo palabras después, termine con 5 escenas que vale la pena practicar y un fic._**

**_Como siempre, soy bastante aprehensivo de mi trabajo, pero extrañamente, me siento bastante bien sobre este. Trate de mantener un cierto balance en lo que se refiere al sexo, espero que sea ni mucho ni muy poco._**

**_Bueno, mis notas de autor están casi tan largas como algunos de mis fics. Una vez más. No tengo soy dueño de Black Lagoon._**

* * *

Como la mayoría de las mañanas en Roanapur, el sol brillaba a través de las agrietadas persianas del departamento de Rock. El japonés había puesto su cama intencionalmente en esa posición para que el sol al levantarse lo despertará. Esta mañana, sin embargo, la cama de Rock estaba aun perfectamente hecha y su ocupante brillaba por su ausencia. Al otro lado de la cuidad, en cambio, la cama de Revy había estado trabajando doble turno, triple incluso si se tomaba en cuenta el abuso que ella y Rock habían puesto en el pobre mueble durante la noche.

Todo había comenzado una semana antes, con lo que parecía un viaje rutinario al Yellow Flag. Rock y Revy estaban sentados en el bar bebiendo para olvidar el dolor de largos días de trabajo. Hacia menos de un mes Rock había tenido que observar como la heredera de un clan Yakuza de solo 16 años de edad forzaba una cuchilla por su garganta, dejándolo preguntándose exactamente donde estaba él en el mundo. Rock sabía que nunca sería como la atrevida pistolera que tenía por compañera o como el hombre a su izquierda, cuyo nombre desconocía, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en la oscura Roanapur, se preguntaba, ¿volvería a ser normal alguna vez? Sin deseos de seguir cuestionando las calamidades de la vida, siguió ahogando sus pensamientos en su vaso de Bacardi 151

-¿Tenias una novia en Japón, Rock?- fue la pregunta que su compañera sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

-¿Qué?- respondió girando lentamente su cara hacia ella, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Tenias una "amiga con beneficios"?

A pesar de que se había acostumbrado al vocabulario de Revy, el tono de su pregunta y su humor causaron que respondiera un poco disgustado

-¿Por qué te importa?

¿Qué le importaba?, en su línea de trabajo, Revy no podía darse el tiempo para una relación, no que tuviera el deseo de tratar con el apego que conllevaban. Obteniendo lo que quería, cuando lo quería, sin nombres o ataduras, solo el sexo ocasional. Aun sabiendo que las relaciones "inter-office" nunca eran una buena idea, cuando estuvieron solos en Japón, Revy había comenzado a pensar en el prospecto de intentar y llevar a Rock a su cama. Que fuera apuesto no ayudaba para nada, ni el hecho de que pasaban una increíble cantidad de tiempo juntos durante el cual ella _no _estaba haciéndose cargo de sus "negocios".

-Nunca te pregunté y tú nunca lo mencionaste- dijo Revy mientras su compañero vaciaba de golpe el nuevo trago que Bao le había servido.

-Pensé que los curiosos eran mal vistos aquí- Dijo Rock observando como Bao le servía otro trago.

-Y yo pensé que a gracia de beber era olvidar todas esas estúpidas reglas sociales, esas reglas no aplican cuando estas ebrio, mierdesilla.- y no se podía negar que estaban ebrios.

-¿Qué dices, Rock?- preguntó Revy con una ligera sonrisa- hemos tenido un largo día, déjame escuchar algo interesante.-

-No- fue la simple respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres con no?- dijo Revy desdeñosamente.

-No tenía a nadie, Revy- respondió el hombre de negocios volviéndose hacia ella viéndose increíblemente deprimido.- ¿estas feliz ahora?

A pesar de la confusión provocada por el alcohol, Revy sintió una pisca de tristeza, a pesar de que sus intenciones no podían haber sido más egoístas, nunca había intentado hacerle daño. Ordenando sus pensamientos encontró la mejor versión de una disculpa que era capaz de producir.

-Debes de haberte sentido solo-

-Repito: ¿por qué te importa?- Rock respondió malhumorado.

-Vamos, dame un poco de crédito, quieres. A veces me sacas de quicio pero somos amigos, ¿no?-

-Seguro- respondió simplemente antes de volver a mirar fijamente su vaso.

Revy sintió como un vacío se formaba en ella a tiempo que observaba silenciosamente el triste estado de Rock, en los últimos meses, el japonés se había vuelto el amigo más cercano que había tenido y viéndolo en ese estado estaba comenzando a afectarla a ella también. En ese momento, viéndolo tan malhumorado Revy sintió el deseo de animarlo.

-¿Quieres que le dispare a alguien?- dijo sacando una de sus pistolas, después de haber buscado en su cerebro por algo que lo animara o al menos que lo sacara de ese humor.

-¿Por qué mierda querría que le disparas a alguien?- a pesar de que no había sido lo mejor o lo más brillante que decir, había tenido el efecto deseando, hacerlo reaccionar.

-No sé- respondió volviendo a guardar su arma- a mí siempre me hace sentir mejor.-

-Bueno, yo no soy tu, Revy. A mí no me hace sentir mejor ver gente morir. De hecho creo que una pequeña parte de mi muere cada vez que veo a alguien ser asesinado.-fue la respuesta de Rock.

-Uno de estos días, Rock- la culpa sobre el humor en el que Rock se encontraba se desvaneció rápidamente luego de escuchar ese tono tan condescendiente.

-Uno de estos días ¿Qué?-

-Uno de estos días te darás cuenta de lo insignificante que es la vida en verdad- dijo encendiendo un cigarro y cruzaba as piernas- el mejor consejo que puedo darte compañero: toma lo que sea que quieres mientras tengas la oportunidad, porque un día no serás nada más que comida de gusanos.-

-Es bueno saber que siempre puedo contar contigo para animarme, Revy- luego de esa declaración Rock vacio otro vaso.

-¿Qué mierda esperabas, Rock? Estas ahí sentado como si tu perro favorito hubiera muerto, y ¿por quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Yukio? Dame un maldito descanso.-

-Ella no merecía la mano que le toco vivir.-

-Mierda… -golpeando el vaso que acaba de beber, se levantó de su asiento y replicó- ahórrame esta maldita conversación.-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A echar una meada mientras lloras con otro trago.-

"Toma lo que sea que quieras mientras tengas la oportunidad" Las palabras de Reby seguían plagando su cabeza al tiempo llevaba el vaso a su boca. Dejando su vaso de golpe Rock se levantó rápidamente de su asiento. Después de casi caerse se dirigió rápidamente al baño. La puerta del baño de damas estaba cerrándose tras Revy cuando Rock entró tras ella, evitando que pudiera cerrarla.

-¿Qué demonios etas haciendo, mal...?- gritó Revy a la defensiva.

-Estoy tomando lo que puedo mientras tengo la maldita oportunidad- respondió Rock, forzando su mano en sus shorts, provocando que el cuerpo de Revy temblara al sentir sus dedos dentro ella de paso evitando que terminara de hablar.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunto Revy luchando por mantener la cabeza clara a pesar de que Rock estaba golpeando todos los puntos que debía.

-¿Qué mierda tengo que perder?- fue toda a respuesta que consiguió, Rock seguía trabajando dentro de ella causando que sus ojos rodaran y que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás haciendo que tuviera q luchar por mantenerse de pie.

-Esa es una buena respuesta- dijo Revy levantando la cabeza y abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo.

Alcanzando la puerta y poniéndole el seguro noto que Rock desabrochaba su cinturón, provocando que sus shorts cayeran al suelo, ella comenzó a trabajar en desabrochar el cinturón de Rock dejando caer sus pantalones al suelo. Así como él tenía sus manos en ella, ahora ella tenía sus manos en él. Como Revy había luchado para mantener un nivel de cordura unos momentos antes, Rock se encontró en la misma situación cuando sus manos, sorprendentemente delicadas rodearon esa sensible parte de su anatomía.

No había necesidad de esperar a que poleras o camisas fueran removidas, en cuanto sus boxers estaban a medio camino de sus piernas, Revy se encargó de sacar su ropa interior y Rock forzó su espalda contra la puerta. Con un corto salto Revy puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y con su mano se encargó de guiarlo, Rock había puesto sus manos tras ella como soporte, sus miradas se encontraban por un momento, la anticipación clara en ambos. Esto era algo que se veía venir desde hace mucho tiempo entre ambos y aunque este no era el mejor lugar para su primer encuentro, ¿había otro lugar que fuera más apropiado?

Bajando sus caderas al mismo tiempo que él se empujaba a si mismo hacia adelante, sus cuerpos se combinaron en un violeto movimiento. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando Revy recuperaba el aliento y ambos permanecían sin moverse perdidos en los ojos del otro. Lentamente una inocente sonrisa se formó en ambas caras; la vida de Rock podría haber terminado en ese instante y él podría haber muerto como un hombre _muy _feliz. Cualquier cosa que ella dijera después, nunca podría borrar la pureza de esa sonrisa.

-¿Bueno y ahora qué, Rock?

Con esa pregunta en el aire Rock de a poco fue desarrollando un ritmo constante de jadeos y quejidos. El alcohol en su sangre causo que la situación fuese haciéndose camino en su mente lentamente, pero aun así de una manera hermosa. La calidez que lo rodeaba, el placer que sin duda estaba entregándole a su increíble compañera, el sonido de su voz cuando gritaba en éxtasis.

-Mierda- cada cierto tiempo una palabrota escaba de los labios de Revy.

-¿Revy…?-preguntó Rock

-Sigue…-sabiendo que era lo que él estaba preguntado esa fue lo única respuesta que fue capaz de dar cuando él seguía llenándola con embeleso.

Su paso bajo un poco en intensidad y Rock dejo escapar un quejido al tiempo que dejaba escapar hasta lo último de sí mismo en ella. Revy en tanto dejo colapsar su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero con sus brazos sujetos tras él. Casi como si estuviera preguntándole a través del gesto, Rock puso sus manos en su cintura y la ayudo a poner en pie al tipo que permitía q sus cuerpos se separaran. Cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, Revy soltó sus brazos y se permitió a si misma buscar apoyo en la puerta a su espalda.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó en entre bocanadas.

Apoyando sus manos contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio intentando volver a la normalidad; sin duda había disfrutado el mejor sexo de su vida, con la mujer más asombrosa que había conocido y lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en no vomitar.

-¿Rock? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Revy inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

-¿Acabo de cometer el error más grande de mi vida?- pregunto él ahora que todas las potenciales ramificaciones del imprudente acto cruzaban su cabeza.

-Por mi bien, de verdad espero que no.- dijo Revy inclinándose para recoger su ropa interior y sus shorts. Poniéndose sus ropas y en un acto de afección sin precedente le ofreció una sonrisa y poniendo sus delicadas manos en su cara- Oye…-cuando sus ojos se encontraron continuo- no me molesta, Rock.-

-Como si el peso de mundo hubiera desaparecido de mis hombros- dijo Rock mientras unas gotas de sudor rodaban por su cara.

-¿Qué?-

-Preguntaste si me sentía mejor- respondió provocando una pequeña risita en Revy- cuando despierte con resaca mañana, sé que esta parecerá la peor idea de mi vida, pero en este momento, no creo que alguna vez me halla sentido mejor.

-Bien- replicó Revy observando a Rock se agachaba para arreglarse sus bóxer y pantalones- estaré en el bar- dijo con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta.

Procediendo a arreglar su cinturón mientras Revy salía del baño, la observo alejarse sintiendo que ella era una diosa, al menos para él y a pesar de que su cuerpo seguía bajo los efectos el alcohol, la sonrisa de Rock era incontrolable. Pero antes de que la puerta pudiera cerrarse completamente tras ella, Revy la detuvo y girando su cabeza para mirarlo preguntó:

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?-

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el idiota. Ambos sabemos que lo disfrutamos- dijo soltando la puerta- nos estaríamos jodiendo a nosotros mismo si no lo hiciéramos de nuevo.-

* * *

**_Nota del Traductor: Puede que suba otro capítulo durante el día, aunque no sé, acá llueve y llueve y no me dan ánimos de hacer nada, pero este fic es largo así que esperen más al menos un capitulo al día._**

**_Si no han visto Black Lagoon, como me paso a mi cuando comencé a trabajar en este fic, la recomiendo bastante._**


	2. Friends With Benefits II

**_Ok acá vamos con el segundo capítulo de este excelente fic que llega a ustedes gracias a la mente maestra de mi amigo jm1681 y traducido por esta humilde servidora._**

**_Dejemos claro que ni él ni yo somos dueños de Black Lagoon… sería interesante si jm1681 lo fuera, pero en fin no nos queda otra que contentarnos con fics que nos permitan leer lo que se le ocurre._**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rokuro Okajima despertó con el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Rock débilmente. Con sus ojos desenfocados se volvió a su radio-reloj. Luego de unos segundos, salto rápidamente de la cama-¡¿9:30?!

-¿Está todo bien ahí dentro, Rock?- llamó Dutch del otro lado de la puerta.

-Oh, mierda- fue el murmullo que tuvo por respuesta.

-Abro en un momento- se escuchó, junto al sonido de diversos objetos volando a través del piso del apartamento de Rock, mientras trataba desesperadamente de vestirse.

-¿Qué mierda está haciendo ahí dentro?- se preguntó Dutch calladamente momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera. No había forma educada de decirlo: Rock estaba hecho mierda, la mitad de su camisa estaba fuera, su cabello un desorden de grandes proporciones y su corbata simplemente colgaba de su cuello.- ¿Estas bien, Rock?-

-Si…larga noche, lo siento-

-No es problema en realidad. No tenemos ningún trabajo que hacer, la verdad es que cuando no apareciste a las 0700 como siempre comencé a preocuparme por ti.-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Rock sintiéndose medianamente importante por un momento.

-Bueno, eso y Lalana compro una, así que me quede con una esta mañana- dijo Dutch dándole un mordisco a la manzana que llevaba en su mano.

-Oh-

* * *

Manejando el GTO estaba Benny con Dutch en el asiento del copiloto, camino al apartamento de Revy. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Rock; haber bebido hasta el punto que todo quedara en blanco y luego… Revy, Revy como nunca antes la había conocido.

-Oh, mierda, Revy, ¿Qué demonios nos diremos cuando nos veamos?- era lo que plagaba su mente una y otra vez.

-Oye Rock, ¿Estas despierto ahí atrás?- pregunto Dutch.

-Sí, lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

-Tú y Dos Manos, ¿A qué hora se fueron anoche?

-Oh, uh…-luchando por pensar en cualquier cosa excepto los sonidos de placer que Revy había producido-…creo que cerca de las 4-

-Ahora entiendo porque no estabas en la oficina esta mañana-

-Sobre eso….-

-No me molesta. Si tuviéramos trabajo sería otra historia, pero no tengo problema con que mis empleados se relajen de vez en cuando.-lo cortó Dutch

-Si solo supieras.- pensó Rock.

Deteniéndose frente al apartamento de Revy, Dutch salió del auto, dejándole paso a Rock. Sin necesitar más explicación, este se dirigió escaleras arriba, con cada paso se sentía más cerca de su perdición. La relación entre Revy y él finalmente había empezad a bordear en lo que podía considerarse normal y en una noche de alcohol todo había jodido…literalmente. Deteniéndose en la parte superior de las escaleras, tragó con dificultad y golpeó la puerta.

Como siempre no hubo respuesta de la pistolera de la Compañía Lagoon; preparándose mentalmente para lo peor, Rock giró la manilla de la puerta. Cuando está se abrió lo único que podía verse era la cama vacía de Revy y el sonido de agua corriendo, probablemente el lavamanos. Entrando calladamente en la habitación se encontró con que Revy estaba tranquilamente apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño, con un cepillo de dientes en su boca y sin más ropa que unos calzones y una toalla.

-Ahh, que tierno- dijo ella con una sonrisa al ver que Rock se giraban rápidamente dándole la espalda- No tuviste ningún problema dejando todo tu "jugo" en mi anoche…- continuo luego de enjuagarse en el lavamanos y poniendo su toalla en los hombros de Rock cuando pasaba a su lado, viendo como sus ojos se ensanchaban en lo que parecía ser vergüenza, terminó- pero no te atreves a mirarme ahora a menos que este vestida.-

El silencio cayo entre los dos, Revy ya vestida tomó su toalla de vuelta los hombros de Rock.

-¿Qué, ahora tampoco me hablaras?

Rock se dedicó a observarla por un momento, reviviendo los eventos del día anterior una vez más en su cabeza. No había nada más que decir sobre esto, sería muy difícil de tratar, pero dios si no había sido divertido, tal como ella había dicho.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Revy ahora con más suavidad.

-Buenos días, Revy-

Su sonrisa, su cara, el increíble sexo de la noche anterior habían dejado las inhibiciones de Revy casi inexistentes, así que se inclinó hacia él; Rock sin siquiera tener que pensarlo se inclinó a su vez en una desesperada anticipación de lo que sería su primer beso. Por desgracia en ese momento la voz de Dutch los llamo desde el primer piso.

-¡Rock! ¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo? ¿Está o no?

Rápidamente volviendo a sus sentidos, Revy sonrió y con un gentil le golpeo en el hombro y dijo:

-Buenas, compañero.- acercándose juntos a la escalera gritó- Aquí estamos, Jefe.-

* * *

Con Revy y Rock en el asiento trasero el cuarteto se dirigió a la oficina.

-Entonces ¿qué hay programado para hoy, Dutch?- preguntó Revy.

-Por el momento, rezar porque el maldito teléfono no suene. A pesar de que odio que no haya trabajo, la mierda de ayer me hace desear por un día libre.-

-Suena bien para mí- replicó la pistolera.

Lamentablemente para Dutch sus planes por un día tranquilo se fueron por la borda al entrar a la oficina y ver la luz roja que parpadeaba en la maquina contestadora.

-Mierda, revisa el mensaje, ¿quieres Rock? A menos que no pueda esperar, diles que cerramos por el día- fue la orden que dio sentándose en el sillón.

Benny ocupó su lugar frente al computador y Revy se dejó caer en el otro sillón; en tanto Rock procedió a revisar el mensaje.

-Era Gustavo, Del cartel-

-¿Qué quería?- respondió Dutch.

-Pregunta si estamos interesados en ayudar con un intercambio para Abrego.-

-Queremos ayudarlo ¿por…?-

-Dice que ofrece pagar los costos en los que incurramos más 10.000 por día trabajado.-

-¿Dónde y cuándo seria?

-A las 1400 horas, en la costa de Kuala Lumpur.- respondió Rock haciendo que Dutch revisara su reloj.

-Devuélvele la llamada, ve que clase de problema está esperando. Si vamos solo para asegurarnos que todo salga bien, entonces no tengo problema con el trabajo. Si está esperando un baño de sangre, dile que doble el precio o que se busque otra compañía.-

Luego de hacer la llamada, acordar los pequeños detalles y terminar la conversación, el japonés le había traído a la compañía 5000 dólares extras por lo que parecía ser un simple trabajo.

-Tengo que admitir que hemos hecho un montón de dinero extra desde que estas con nosotros, Rock- comentó Dutch al tiempo que Rock colgaba el teléfono.

-Es bueno saberlo- contestó este con una sonrisa.

Mientras Rock no la miraba y sin ningún motivo aparente, Revy sonrió observándole, completamente satisfecha de su elección.

* * *

Varias horas después, Rock estaba apoyado en el porta-torpedos de la lancha, binocular en mano viendo aproximarse lentamente un pequeño yate a unas pocas millas de la costa.

-No veo nada en la cubierta excepto los dos hombres armados de los que nos advirtió Gustavo.- dijo presionando su dedo en su oído para activar el micrófono.-

-¿Qué dices, Dutch, podemos confiar en estos estúpidos?- pregunto Revy de pie junto a Dutch en el puente.

-Aunque trato de evitar poner mucha confianza en las palabras del cartel, no hay mucho que esconder ahí, ese es un yate y esta una lancha torpedera. Tendrían que ser bastante estúpidos para tratar de cagarnos- respondió Dutch- aun así deberías ir a cubierta para hacer el trato junto a Rock.-

-Claro, jefe- respondió, desenfundando una de sus pistolas pasando una bala por la cámara antes de volverla a enfundar.

Cuando Revy se le unió en cubierta, Rock no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, aun no confortable con su presencia luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ella en tanto no podía evitar sonreír viendo a su compañero retorcerse.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos a hablar?- preguntó Rock calladamente mientras caminaban a un extremo de la cubierta.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-Anoche, creo que deber….-

-No hay nada que discutir- lo cortó ella- fue un buen momento, nada mas.-

-Pero dijiste que deberíamos hacerlo nuevamente, no creo…-

-Hagamos un trato, Rock- lo cortó ella de nuevo- ayer no dije "no" cuando dijiste que querías follarme, así que cuando yo decida que quiero lo mismo tú no puedes decir "no".-

-Pero Revy…-

-Cállate- lo interrumpió en voz baja al tiempo que un hombre sosteniendo un cigarro y vistiendo un fino traje apareció a un extremo del yate- es tu turno, compañero.-

-¿Compañía Lagoon?-gritó el hombre.

-¿Capitán Delgado?- grito Rock como respuesta.

-¿Entiendo que tienen mercadería para mí?- el hombre del traje, ahora identificado como capitán, respondió.

-Eso es correcto, ¿tiene el pago?- pregunto Rock al tiempo los dos navíos se detenían en paralelo, Revy lanzó una cuerda a uno de los ayuda de cubierta del yate quien procedió a atar los barcos.

-250, en dólares americanos no secuenciales y ¿ustedes?-

-Me perdonará, pero en nuestra línea de trabajo, no hacemos preguntas respecto a la carga que transportamos.- dijo Rock alzando el maletín que había recibido del cuartel.

-Me parece justo, ¿le molesta esperar mientras reviso los contenidos de paquete?- preguntó el capitán.

-Con todo respeto, señor, su trato es con Abrego, nosotros somos los mensajeros. Se nos envió aquí para hacer el intercambio, ahí termina toda nuestra relación con los contenidos, no revisamos su paquete porque se nos paca por nuestro tiempo sin importar que- fue la respuesta de Rock.

-Muy bien- fue la respuesta de capital luego de observar el porta torpedos y las armas sujetas a los hombros de Revy.

Luego de hacer el intercambio y de que el ayuda de cubierta le lanzara a Revy la cuerda de vuelta, Rock agregó:

-Entenderá cuando le pedimos que se retiren primero.

-Eres bastante bueno en esto, chico- respondió el capitán con una sonrisa- cuídate.-

Rock sonrió viendo como el yate se alejaba a la deriva.

-¿Rock?- preguntó Dutch a través del audífono.

-El trato esta hecho, Dutch.-

-Buen trabajo, hombre, ustedes dos, venga y relájense- dijo Dutch mientras revisaba su reloj y ponía un cigarro entre sus labios- a este paso estaremos en casa a tiempo para cenar.-

-Jodidamente perfecto, Dutchy- dijo Revy. Ella y Rock descendieron entonces las escaleras y se dirigían a sus respectivos camarotes.

Minutos después Rock estaba en su camarote con las luces apagadas, su cabeza aun palpitando luego de todo lo bebido la noche anterior y Revy, no importa cuánto tratara Rock simplemente no podía sacársela de la cabeza, sabía que no importa como ella lo pintara la relación entre ambos nunca sería la misma. Habían cruzado hacia aguas inciertas, su ansiedad de por si alta se disparaba cada segundo.

En ese momento la puerta del camarote de Rock se abrió con un quejido y él apenas si pudo distinguir la silueta de Revy antes de que se cerrara tras ella.

* * *

**_Nota del Traductor: Bueno como siempre cualquier error que encuentren estaría feliz si pudieran dejármelo saber, nos vemos mañana con otro capítulo XDDDD_**

**_Por favor dejen un comentario si les gusta el trabajo. _**

**_Vamos, no sean tímidos_**


	3. Friends With Benefits III

-¿Revy?-preguntó Rock.

Escasos segundos fue todo lo que ella necesito para estirar su cuerpo sobre el suyo y meter su mano en sus pantalones. Al mismo tiempo que sus delicados dedos lo rodeaban Revy ofreció la salida que le había prometido.

-¿Vas de decir "no", Rock?-

-Revy…- el resto de sus palabras se perdieron en la magia del trabajo de sus manos.

-Eso no suena como "no" para mi- Revy contesto- Vamos, chico, dime "no".- sacando la mano de sus pantalones, procedió a bajarlos lo suficiente, volviendo a burlarse mientras lo tomaba nuevamente en sus manos continuó- preguntaría si estás listo, pero eso es bastante obvio.-

-Revy…-Antes se había esforzado para encontrar las palabras pero su cerebro simplemente se apagó cuando ella lo tomo en su boca. Su boca danzó con experticia a su alrededor por unos segundos. Justo antes de que perdiera el control, las manos de Rock sujetaron con fuerza las sabanas de la cámara y su cabeza se golpeó contra el colchón al tiempo que gritaba-¡Mierda!-

Llevando su mano hacia abajo logro despegarla de esa preciosa parte de su cuerpo que moría por más atención y a tientas busco el interruptor de su luz de lectura. La pequeña luz fluorescente entonces, ilumino la sonriente cara de Revy, no había forma de negarlo, la mujer que tenía frente a él era buena.

-Tú ganas, ¿bueno?-

-Espera que pasa con…- dijo viendo a Revy arrojar su ropa al suelo.

-No pareció molestarte ayer- lo interrumpió Revy

-Ayer estaba ebrio, hoy solo tengo resaca- contestó-¿es seguro? ¿Usas la píldora o algo?

-Pase 5 años en prisión, Rock, todo lo que hace falta es una buena paliza y una mujer no tendrá q volver a preocuparse por esa clase de cosas.-

-Quieres decir que…-

-No niños para mí, Rock, ahora listo o no- su cuerpo tembló cuando se dejó caer sobre el- aquí voy.-

De nuevo hubo una breve pausa ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro, ese momento de total vulnerabilidad y confianza antes de que se entregaran el uno al otro; ese momento que Revy nunca había conocido y que la asustaba más de lo que se atrevía a confesar. Rápidamente sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza ella comenzó a trabajar en búsqueda de un ritmo. Sin saber que partes de tenía permitido tocar, Rock no pudo resistir la necesidad de explorar su cuerpo. Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la base de cintura trayendo una leve alza al volumen de sus rítmicos quejidos; la primera vez Rock había estado más que ebrio y esta vez la resaca seguía presente, pero al menos el cuarto no giraba a su alrededor. Lo ocurrido ayer se sentía como un sueño, ahora estando consiente de la realidad del momento, este no era menos cautivante.

-Tócame-ordeno Revy entre jadeos.

Teniendo su permiso, las manos de Rock se deslizaron lentamente por su piel bronceada y con cicatrices hasta que sus manos se terminaron bajo su polera. Tomando sus senos en sus manos el volumen Revy volvió a cambiar.

-Mierda…-gimió ella- ….esto…es….-interrumpida por un violento estallido en su interior, continuo- jodidamente increíble.-

-Revy…-dijo Rock luego de que ella incrementara el paso y sus gemidos crecieran en volumen e intensidad haciéndola trabajar más fuerte y más profundo.

-Por favor- rogo a su vez, haciendo que Rock alcanzara su fin liberando su resaca y todo el estrés de la noche anterior en ella.

Colapsando sobre él completamente agotada, una sonrisa se hizo camino a través de sus labios y una risa broto de los mismos cuando trataba de recuperar el aliento. A su vez Rock permaneció acostado aun sin poder creer el giro que su vida había tomado en las últimas 24 horas; mirando su cara que descansaba sobre uno de sus hombro decidió: "qué demonios"; inclinándose sobre ella para finalizar lo que habían comenzado esa mañana, Revy pareció sacudirse el éxtasis del momento y forzó un dedo contra sus labios.

-¿Qué?-

-Sin ataduras, Rock- dijo Revy sentándose sobre él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué…?

-Besos solo hacen todo más complicado- lo interrumpió la pistolera- lo que tenemos aquí es jodidamente bueno.-

-Pero Revy…-

-Por favor Rock, no jodas esto- lo volvió a interrumpir ella-tratando de convertir esto en algo que no es.-

Era eso exactamente lo que lo estaba matando; de donde el venia, esto era, ellos estaban en una relación, pasaban todos los días juntos y ahora estaban teniendo sexo; ¿que faltaba aparte de esas tres palabras para cerrar el trato?

-Está bien, Revy- dijo tragándose su deseo de continuar la conversación y tratar de persuadirla.

-Buen chico, Rock baby- una sonrisa se formó rápidamente en sus labios mientras se levantaba.

Rock se movió entonces para arreglar sus pantalones, al mismo tiempo que Revy volvía a colocarse sus ropas. En un momento de vulnerabilidad post-sexo, Revy sintió la necesidad de preguntar:

-¿Esta bien para ti?-

-Mi resaca ha desaparecido, el estrés de anoche se esfumo. Si quieres seguir con esto, estoy bien con eso, pero necesito una cosa de ti, Revy.- dijo su compañero con una sonrisa dejando caer su cabeza sobre el colchón.

-¿Y qué es?-

-Dime que soy el único- observando como los ojos de su compañera se agrandaban y su cuerpo e tensaba, Rock fijó la mirada en ella y continuó- prometo que no tratare de besarte de nuevo, a cambio, todo lo que pido es que, lo que sea que sea esto; me prometas que soy el único.-

De pie y en silencio Revy contempló lo que Rock le pedía. Durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos se habían vuelto amigos bastante cercanos y aunque una relación seria no era lo que quería, lo que tenían bordeaba justo esa línea; pasaban casi las 24 horas del día juntos y mierda, ese era el mejor sexo que había tenido nunca. Finalmente, se dio cuenta que lo que él pedía era probablemente una de las decisiones más fáciles que había tenido que tomar.

-Es un trato compañero- dijo caminando hacia él y extendiendo su mano para que Rock la estrechara.

* * *

La Compañía Lagoon regresó a la oficina varias horas después. Revy se dejó caer en el sillón usando sus manos como almohada, mientras Dutch se instalaba en el sillón frente a ella. Benny estaba fuera intercambiando y comprando hardware en sus desesperados esfuerzos de mantener los computadores de la compañía funcionando a su máxima capacidad. Rock sentado en la silla en la esquina suspiro con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué te tiene sonriendo así?- pregunto Dutch quien no pudo dejar de notar que su trabajador había cambiado su apariencia de medio muerto.

Revy se tensó por uno momentos, temiendo que Rock pudiera comentar algo que los delatara; pero recordando rápidamente de quien estaba hablando se relajó; Rock era una persona demasiado compuesta para comentar un error y delatarlos.

-Siento que las cosas por fin estar comenzando a mejorar- respondió el japonés

-Bueno no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, recuerda que tenemos la entrega de los tragos para Pink Shop.-

-Ah, mierda- se quejó Revy- ¿no puedes hacer esa tú, Dutch? Ese bastardo siempre trata de meterse conmigo.-

En ese momento Rock se dio cuenta de lo difícil que esto iba a ser, cada hombre que posaba sus ojos en Revy intentaba llevarla a la cama. Por supuesto lo más lejos que alguien llegaba sin su permiso era un toque rápido seguido por una bala, pero solo imaginar las manos de otro hombre en ella producía que su sangre empezara a hervir.

-Ponle una pistola en la cabeza, haz que arruine esos caros pantalones que le gustan tanto. Mientras no lo mates no será malo para el negocio y logras dejar tu punto en claro.- dijo Dutch levantándose del sillón y yendo a la cocina a servirse un trago.

-Casi puedo ver su cara- dijo la pistolera entre risas.

-¡Hey, Dutch!- llamó Benny desde la puerta de la oficina redirigiendo la atención de todos. Ahí en la puerta de la oficina esta "Greenback Jane"- ¡mira quién paso por aquí para sorprendernos!-

-Señorita Bhai, un placer como siempre- saludó Dutch.

-Es una puta sorpresa que sigas con vida- dijo Revy volviendo la vista y tomando una de las revistas que había a mano.

Dutch, Benny y Jane comenzaron a conversar en tanto Rock los observaba en silencio; de vez en cuando Jane abrazaba a Benny provocando que ambos se rieran, demonios, incluso Dutch sonreía observándolos. Rock había aceptado las reglas de Revy y se mantendría fiel a su palabra, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Benny y Janet fueran la prueba viviente de que Roanapur no era lo que hacía que Revy se comportara de la manera que lo hacía. Verdaderas relaciones podían ocurrir ahí, solo tena que lograr convencer a Revy de eso.

Pero, ahora no era el momento de hablar de eso; ambos estaba disfrutando de su nueva "relación" y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez un día, seria Revy quien querría algo más de él.

-"sí, claro"- pensó Rock.

-Bueno esto es todo, estoy jodidamente aburrida.- dijo Revy dejando de lado la revista- ¿nos necesitas para algo más, Dutch?-

-No, pueden irse si quieren, pero, no olviden que mañana trabajamos temprano- dijo su jefe luego de revisar el reloj de la muralla.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué dices, Rock? ¿Yelow Flag?-

-Seguro- contestó saliendo de su ensueño a la mención de su nombre.

* * *

Rock y Revy se sentaron en sus asientos usuales en el Yellow Flag y Bao les sirvió lo usual sin perder el tiempo.

-Aquí, por nosotros- dijo Rock levantando su vaso.

-Y por pobres diablos como nosotros- agregó Revy haciendo que sus vasos tintinearan antes de llevárselos a los labios.

Al cabo de un rato Rock saco un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, le ofreció uno a Revy quien saco rápidamente uno y sacó su encendedor; después de encenderlos ambos inhalaron profundamente.

-Este fue un buen día- dijo Rock relajándose en el asiento- dinero sin muchas complicaciones.-

-Claro que sí. Me encanta una buena pelea tanto como a cualquier otra chica, pero de vez en cuando no hace mal que te paguen solo por estar presente.-

-Oye, Dos manos.- llamó una voz tras ella.

-Me estas jodiendo.- se quejó Revy.

En ese preciso momento Eda se dejó caer entre ella y Rock llevando sus típicos lentes color rosa, unos shorts que hacían que los de Revy se vieran bastante decentes y una polera que era claramente tres tallas más pequeñas que lo que debería.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto la americana maliciosamente.

-No, solo aquí bebiendo, como de costumbre- respondió Rock con su típica sonrisa.

Revy dejó caer su vaso, los dedos que usualmente jalaban el gatillo flexionados en acto reflejo. Aunque el vaso no se rompió con la caída, el movimiento rápidamente captó la atención de Eda.

-¿Viste eso, Rock? Esta está dañada, apenas si puede sostener su vaso- bromeó Eda.

-¿Por qué no vas y te buscas a alguien con quien pasar la noche?- respondió Revy bruscamente.

-Porque mejor no me llevo a tu compañero aquí presente.- respondió rápidamente Eda.

-Él está prohibido, perra, no lo diré de nuevo, aléjate.- dijo Revy, su paciencia desapareciendo rápidamente.

Eda, que conocía a Revy lo suficiente para saber cuándo estaba hablando en serio, se alejó diciendo- que pena, sabes dónde encontrarme, Romeo.-

-Ven, vámonos de este puto bar- dijo Revy agarrando a Rock por el cuello de su camisa cuando Eda abandonaba el Yellow Flag.

* * *

**_Nota del traductor: Bueno acá va el capítulo número 3, lamento la demora, si es que alguien por algún lugar lo estaba esperando, pero me contagiaron la gripe así que me costó más terminar este trabajo._**

**_Espero poder traerles otro capítulo mañana si es que no empeoro. Como siempre, por favor dejen un comentario con cualquier error que encuentren y si tienen alguna sugerencia._**


	4. Friends With Benefits IV

Revy empujo a Rock sobre la cama en su apartamento y procedió a abrir bruscamente su camisa.

Sintiendo la intensidad que emanaba de su compañera, Rock se dio cuenta que Revy era tan volátil e incontrolable en esos momentos como lo era en una pelea.

-Revy, tómalo…-

-Cállate- lo interrumpió ella arrancando el cinturón de su cintura.

Quitándole los pantalones y luego su propia ropa interior lanzó todo al otro lado de la habitación, rápidamente posicionándose sobre él; momentos antes de compartir ese breve momento de calma, una parte de ella quería desesperadamente aceptar el confort que sabía él podía ofrecer. Quitando ese pensamiento de su mente con rapidez, dejo su cuerpo descender sobre él, permitiéndose sentirlo completamente dentro de ella al tiempo que un gemido emanara de sus labios. Su paso se volvió más agresivo y veloz de lo que había sido anteriormente. Sus violentos movimientos causaron que su cuerpo se tensara instantáneamente alrededor de Rock haciéndolo perder su concentración y control.

Dejando caer su cabeza en el colchón Rock simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar el uso que Revy le daba a su cuerpo, de repente sin ningún tipo de advertencia la pistolera se levantó y tomándolo de su brazo le ordeno:

-¡Levántate!-

Levantándolo y dejándolo de pie junto a ella, volvió a inclinar su cuerpo sobre el borde de la cama. No hacía falta ser un genio para entender lo que le estaba pidiendo, aunque eso no impidió que le volviera a ordenar:

-¡Vamos, cógeme de una puta vez!-

Observando las exquisitas curvas de su cuerpo, Rock puso su manos en su cintura y la penetró violentamente, haciéndola gemir en una mescla de dolor y placer, continuó el rápido tiempo que ella había creado momentos antes. Escuchando como los gemidos de Revy crecían en volumen y sintiendo como su cuerpo lo aprisionaba más que nunca continuó arrasando su interior con la violencia que ella demandaba de él.

Rock no tuvo tiempo para dar ningún tipo de advertencia, ya que el crudo ritmo del acto trajo el fin unos momentos después de que todo hubiera empezado. El cuerpo de Revy lentamente se liberó de la tensión que se había desarrollado dentro de ella y su cabeza calló hacia delante bajo su propio peso. Las manos de Rock nunca abandonaron su cintura al tiempo que dejaba el confort y la calidez de su cuerpo; a través de su cuerpo podía sentir el temblor de sus piernas extenuadas.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?- aunque tenía una idea de lo que había causado su enojo aun así Rock sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

-Nuestras reglas nos afectan a los dos, ¿entendiste? No quiero verte cerca de esa puta mugrienta.- respondió Revy sentándose en el borde de la cama y dejándose caer hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en sus codos.- ¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto molesta, escuchando a Rock reír cuando se colocaba sus pantalones.

-No planeo ir a ninguna parte, Revy, estoy bien exactamente donde estoy.- contesto, a pesar de que podría haberle explicado lo que sentía en ese momento; podría haberle dicho lo que de verdad sentía por ella y la desesperación con la que deseaba poder llevar esto al siguiente nivel, probablemente podría haber usado el éxtasis post coito como excusa, pero decidió en ese momento que lo mejor era mantener las cosas simples… por ahora.

Finalmente, la rabia de Revy, causada por la insistencia con la que Eda intentaba llevar a Rock a su cama, disminuyó y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aceptando la ropa interior que su compañero le alcanzaba.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Rock.

-Sí, es solo que esa perra sabe exactamente como hacerme perder los estribos.- dijo Revy.

Una vez vestida para ir dormir, se sentó en su cama y en una muestra de desamparo nunca vista; tomó su almohada y la sujeto firmemente contra su pecho. El corazón de Rock se estrechó viendo como su compañera apretaba su almohada en busca de confort, aunque no permitió que su cara mostrara nada de lo que sentía. Deseaba fervientemente que ella le permitiera darle el confort que claramente necesitaba y que él se moría por entregar.

-Es tarde- dijo Revy, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

Sabiendo que era su manera de pedirle que se fuera, le ofreció una última sonrisa mientras abotonaba los pocos botones que no se habían desprendido, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-¿Estas segura de que estas bien?-pregunto con su mano en la manilla de la puerta.

La visión frente a él era un que deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber podido preservar en una fotografía, la inocencia con la que continuaba presionando su almohada, sus grandes ojos color café cubiertos de lágrimas sin derramar y la serena sonrisa que permanecía en sus labios. Aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, en ese momento, el amor que sentía por él estaba claro en su mirada.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió suavemente.

Cuando cerraba la puerta tras él, Revy lo llamó una última vez.

-¿Rock?-

-¿Si, Revy?- preguntó a través del pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta.

-¿La misma hora mañana?-

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- respondió Rock con una sonrisa- Buenas noches Revy.- dijo cerrando completamente la puerta.

A pesar de que Rock ya se había ido, Revy no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-Buenas noches, Rock.-

* * *

-Dios mío, Señorita Rebecca. Si quieres que deje de molestarte sobre el show de S&M deberías tratar de vestir algo distinto cuando vienes a visitarme, sabes.- Rowan le dijo a su visita- Viniendo acá con tus tetas en esa pequeña polera y ese firme trasero en esos shorts no va a ayudarte.-

-¿Qué te parece si te quito ese inútil órgano que te cuelga entre las piernas, Rowan?- dijo Revy desenfundando una de sus pistolas.

-Mierda, no hay necesidad de ser tan sensible- respondió el hombre. Girándose hacia Rock, quien se veía decididamente aburrido preguntó.- ¿Dónde está mi licor?-

-2000 botellas de Pier 13, como acordamos.- dijo Rock levantando un pedazo de papel y leyendo del mismo. Guardando nuevamente el pedazo de papel continuó.- Dutch pide que pagues lo antes posible.-

Girándose para observar a su compañero Revy notó que su expresión era una que ella nunca antes había visto en él. Enfurecido, sus manos en puños y fuertemente presionadas esperando la mierda que sabían Rowan respondería.

-¡Ah, demonios, no! Dutch sabe que necesito un poco de tiempo para poder juntar el dinero- dijo Rowan aun sonriendo- dile que venga y le daré un show gratis como compensación.-

-No podemos hacer eso, Rowan. La Señorita Balalaika…-Rock parecía no tener ningún problema controlando su enojo, aunque este seguía presente en sus facciones.

La simple mención del nombre de la capitana rusa fue suficiente para que Rowan palideciera al tiempo que Rock continuaba:

-…le debe un favor a la Compañía Lagoon y ella maneja los negocios rápidamente.

-Mierda- murmuró Rowan calladamente. Si había algo que tenía claro era que no tenía ningún deseo de arriesgarse a molestar a los rusos. Aun así intento mantener todo bajo control.- Te diré algo, ¿qué tal si me das una hora y veré que puede hacer?-

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted, vamos Revy.- dijo Rock volviéndose hacia la puerta.

Siguiendo a Rock hacia el exterior, Revy no pudo notar que Rowan no hizo ningún otro comentario sobre ella.

Una vez fuera Rock se apoyó en un poste telefónico encendió un cigarro, le lanzó la caja a Revy quien saco otro y dijo:

-Esa fue una completa y total mentira.-

-Por supuesto que lo era- respondió Rock exhalando el humo de su cigarro.-Estoy enfermo de tratar con ese bastardo, hicimos nuestro trabajo y ahora tiene que pagarnos, si no puedes pagar por la mercancía, no la ordenes, idiota.

La verdad era que Rock no estaba interesado en el trabajo. Si hubiera podido habría golpeado a Rowan meses atrás, simplemente por la forma en que trataba a Revy.

Con las emociones de Rock claras en su cara, Revy claramente vio cual era el problema. Como se había enfurecido con Rowan y el confort que le había ofrecido la noche anterior la hicieron decidirse a darle una vaga muestra de gratitud.

-Eso es bastante dulce, Rock.-

-¿Qué?-

-Como te molesta lo ocurrido con Rowan, sé que es jodidamente ridículo, pero es dulce.-

-Gracias.- dijo Rock sonriendo.

-Vamos compañero, volvamos a la oficina- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y moviendo su cigarrillo entre los dedos.

-¡Oye Revy!- la detuvo el japonés cuando ella caminaba hacia el auto.

-¿Si?-

-Hay un mercado a unas cuadras de acá, ¿Por qué no damos un paseo en tanto esperamos por Rowan?

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella cerrando la puerta del GTO y aun de un muy buen humor.

Caminando en silencio por el mercado, cualquier otra pareja en su situación probablemente se hubieran cogido de la mano, intentado conversar de algo incluso riéndose de cosas que había hecho juntos. Esta pareja, en particular, se mantenía a una buena distancia del otro casi sin mirarse. Uno de ellos deseaba desesperadamente que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos y la otra soló deseaba una explicación de porqué se sentía tan vacía.

Comprando una bolsa de rolls de uno de los vendedores ambos se sentaron en la vereda. Sin necesitar palabras Revy saco un roll de la bolsa antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y descansando su barbilla en los mismos.

Comiéndose rápidamente y en silencio su desayuno la rápida ingesta de calorías hizo a Rock bostezar largamente. Mirando a Revy se encontró con una extraña ocurrencia. Su cara sin ningún tipo de expresión y sus ojos casi rebalsando lágrimas, contemplaba fijamente el otro lado de la calle. Siguiendo su línea de visión, Rock observo a una raquítica niña sentada en la esquina pidiendo dinero. Mirando a la bolsa de rolls en su mano, se levantó, haciendo que Revy lo mirara.

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó.

-Ya vengo- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Revy observó como el hombre de negocios cruzaba la calle, evitando cuidadosamente el tráfico y se encaminaba hacia la esquina. Llegando frente a la niña le ofreció la bolsa que contenía los rolls. Desde donde estaba pudo observar cómo la cara de la pequeña se iluminaba y aunque no podía escucharlos desde el otro lado de la calle, de sus labios escapo un suave "gracias".

Rock rápidamente volvió junto a su compañera y se sentó a su lado. Mientras está simplemente lo observó, en su interior gritaba otro resonante "Gracias".

Una hora más tarde ambos regresaron donde Rowan. Esté había preparado un maletín lleno de dinero para ellos, el cual Rock tomó con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido un placer, Rowan.-

-Sí, sí, claro, solo deja a la perra rusa fuera de esto- respondió Rowan tratando de parecer calmado.

-Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, la próxima vez ten listo el pago y podremos evitar todo esto.-

-Claro, jefe. Hablamos luego.- respondió Rowan observando al dúo abandonar su negocio.

Una vez fuera el beeper de Rock comenzó a sonar.

-Es Dutch, mejor volvemos a la oficina.-

* * *

**_Bueno sé que me tarde un poco más de lo habitual en subir este capítulo._**

**_Me las ingenie para asesinar mi pobre laptop así que me vi obligada a "robarle" uno a mi compañero de casa. Ingenieros y su abundancia de computadores…._**

**_En fin ahora que vuelvo a tener una forma de escribir, planeo seguir con mi horario habitual de un capitulo por día, espero que quienes siguen esta traducción encuentren este capítulo apropiado y sigan disfrutando de las aventuras de Rock y Revy, traídas a todos nosotros por la mente maestra de jm1681._**

**_Raciel_**


	5. Friends With Benefits V

Dutch estaba sentado solo en la oficina de la Compañía Lagoon; dado que no tenian ningún otro trabajo ese día, aparte de la entrega a Rowan, Benny se había tomado el día libre para pasarlo con Janet. Una vez que Rock y Revy volvieran, el jefe tenía toda la intención de declarar a toda la compañía enferma e invitarlos a unos tragos.

-¿Rowan volvió a poner problemas para pagar?- preguntó una vez que sus dos trabajadores se le unieron.

-Sí, hasta que el hombre acá le jodió la existencia- respondió Revy con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a Rock- Lo amenazó con enviar a Balalaika tras él.

-Mierda, ¿de verdad?-sonrió Dutch- Buen trabajo, Rock.-

-No fue nada, me revienta que nuestros clientes habituales traten de jodernos-

-¿Dónde están Benny y la señorita "me tropiezo con una hoja"?-dijo Revy.

-Se tomaron el día para poder pasarlo juntos antes de que tenga que volver a India-respondió Dutch haciendo que Rock frunciera el ceño- Ya que no tenemos nada más que hacer…-el sonido del teléfono lo hizo detenerse por un momento-¿saben qué? Me estoy aburriendo de ese maldito teléfono.-

-Compañía Lagoon- dijo Rock- Oh, hola, ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?-haciendo una pausa para escuchar una extraña expresión se formó en su cara- Uh, okay, déjame preguntarle a Dutch.-

-¿De qué demonios está hablando?- pregunto Dutch.

-Es Gustavo, del cartel. Abrego quiere agradecernos por ayudar a que las cosas salieran bien con su entrega. Hemos sido invitados al Yellow Flag para un juego de manos amistoso.- dijo Rock poniendo la mano en el micrófono.

-Bueno eso suena como una jodida trampa.-dijo Revy.

-No estoy seguro de eso, esos imbéciles son demasiado idiotas para estar preparando un ataque; tengo claro que Yellow Flag no es el lugar más seguro, pero no creo que se arriesguen a hacer algo con nosotros ahí.- respondió Dutch- ¿Qué dices, Dos Manos? No tenemos nada más que hacer hoy.-

-¿Por qué no? Al menos podemos destruir algo, si perdemos.- dijo Revy bostezando.

-Cuenta con nosotros.- dijo Rock quitando su mano del micrófono. Una vez que la llamada hubo terminado, se dirigió a la cocina y sin ningún motivo aparente gritó.- ¡Ah, demonios!

-¿Algún problema, Rock?- preguntó Dutch

-Deje algo en mi apartamento, ¿les molestaría si pasó por casa primero?-

-Nah, ve. Llévate a Revy contigo, lo último que quiero es estar cerca de ella cuando se aburra.-

-Cállate- respondió Revy siguiendo a Rock hacia la puerta.

* * *

Sentándose en la cama de Rock esperando, Revy se dedicó a observar. Había una gran variedad de baratijas esparcidas por el cuarto, así como la polera hawaiana que le había reglado, la cual estaba clavada a la pared. Por alguna extraña razón su departamento se sentía cálido y segura, para ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste?- preguntó

-Compre unas bolsas de té el otro día y quería llevarlas a la oficina- respondió Rock desde la cocina.

-Y yo que pensaba que me habías traído aquí por otros motivos.-

Los ojos de Rock se encendieron y una sonrisa se formó rápidamente en sus labios. A pesar de que no se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer algo cuando habían llegado, sería el mayor mentiroso del mundo si dijera que la idea era una que quería dejar pasar.

-Bueno, aun no lo hemos hecho en mi departamento.-fue la inocente respuesta- ¿quieres?-

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?-

Caminando hacia ella puso las manos en sus hombros delicadamente, con la mirada fija en ella, se volvió a encontrar lanzando toda duda por la ventana. El deseo de presionar sus labios sobre los de ella, decirle lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y lo mucho que quería algo más con ella de lo que ya tenían; la forma en que ella lo miraba le hacía pensar que ella no se molestaría, pero un trato es un trato.

Poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, le quitó con gran cuidado la funda de sus pistolas y su polera, al tiempo que ella desabrochaba su cinturón. Una vez que su cinturón estuvo fuera del camino Revy se recostó en la cama de Rock, en tanto él desabrochaba el suyo y con una gran delicadeza sacaba sus shorts del camino. Revy no podía identificar los sentimientos que surgían en ella al notar el tiempo y el cuidado que Rock ponía en desvestirla. Estaba claro que el nunca fallaría en darle lo que fuera que le pidiera durante esos encuentros, pero ahora estando en control estaba claro que su intención era hacerla sentir especial, mostrarle que podía haber más que sexo en esto.

Sacando la última prenda que lo detenía posiciono su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué estas…?- pregunto Revy mirando hacia abajo.

El resto de sus palabras se perdieron mientras la lengua de Rock pasaba sobre su cuerpo. La cabeza de Revy callo hacia atrás en el colchón tratando de usar las sabanas para callar su gemido.

-Oh, mierda…-

Creando una serie de líneas a su alrededor, hizo que los gemidos Revy crecían en intensidad con cada caricia de su lengua. Sin poder soportarlo por otro momento Revy se las ingenió para hablar entre sus quejidos.

-Por favor, Rock…-

Dejándose levantar para que le quitara la camisa Rock se encargó de deshacerse de sus pantalones y bóxer. Sin perder el tiempo Revy lo tomo en su mano y cuando estaba a punto de llevarlo dentro de ella, Rock sujetó su mano, causando que ella lo mirara.

-Oye- dijo Rock calladamente- tómalo con calma, trata y disfruta.-

Y por una vez, Revy no tuvo una respuesta. Con sus ojos fijos en él, quito su mano del camino y la dejo caer en la cama. Sonriendo Rock la penetró lentamente, provocando que los ojos de sus se cerraran y que su mano se sujetara con fuerza en la muñeca de su compañero mientras temblaba con cada pequeño avance que esté realizaba.

Cuando sus avances se detuvieron, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y una vez más su mirada se cruzó con la de él, notando toda la emoción que existía en esa silenciosa mirada. Segundos antes de romper el acuerdo al que había llegado con Revy, Rock inicio un ritmo que la hizo volver a cerrar sus ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo convulsionaba a su alrededor.

Revy había tenido sexo antes, se había revolcado y la habían revolcado, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Esto era algo mucho más profundo y no importa cuánto luchara con sus sentimientos, no había parte de ella que quisiera o pudiera negarlo. Ahora, estando sobria y consiente de como hacía sentir su cuerpo; nunca antes se había sentido con menos control y al mismo tiempo más segura y protegida.

Rock hizo descender su cuerpo, su pecho presionado con el de ella y dejo caer su cara en la parte baja de su cuello, dejando su lengua marcar círculos en su suave piel. Los brazos de Revy se cerraron fuertemente a su alrededor al tiempo que el continuaba llenándola de dicha.

Alterando ligeramente su posición Rock hizo girar su cuerpo. Los músculos de Revy que a estas alturas ya estaban completamente fuera de su control la hicieron perderse en las extraordinarias sensaciones con las que el japonés la llenaba.

-Rock…-volvió a pedir-…por favor…-

Incrementando su ritmo ligeramente haciendo que el volumen de Revy volviera a incrementar y que su cuerpo convulsionara aún más, Rock de pronto levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo causando que los ojos de Revy se abrieran debido a la falta de contacto sin notar que inconscientemente su cuerpo buscaba el suyo. Perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, Rock llego a su límite y encontró su fin.

La falta de aire acondicionado en el apartamento dejo a ambos cubiertos en sudor, sin ser capaz de moverse. Rock había hecho una promesa, pero la pasión y la intimidad de lo que habían recién compartido hicieron que inclinara lentamente su cara hacia la de ella.

Revy podría haber reaccionado de varias maneras, pero se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien para comenzar una pelea, así que con una sonrisa puso un dedo entre ellos.

-No olvides el trato, Rock.-

-Lo siento, me perdí en el momento.- dijo con una sonrisa luego de que su cabeza cayera ligeramente decepcionado.

-Por un minuto, casi me pasa lo mismo.-dijo Revy riendo ligeramente.

Levantándose con cuidado el mundo de Rock se detuvo de golpe observando a Revy en su cama, sin una prenda de ropa que escondiera su cuerpo de su mirada. Su piel cubierta de variadas cicatrices, sus músculos y sus curvas.

Notando su mirada, Revy cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza y sin hacer algún esfuerzo de cubrirse a sí misma pregunto:

-¿Qué paso con el buen hombre que siempre apartaba la mirada?-

-No es lo suficientemente estúpido para perderse algo tan hermoso.- respondió Rock sonriendo cálidamente y haciendo que Revy se sonrojara ligeramente. Entregándole ropa interior y su polera continuó.- pero es un caballero.-

-Ten cuidado Rock escuche que los chicos buenos llegan últimos.-

-Eso es porque siempre tienes ventaja.- respondió con una sonrisa siniestra alcanzándole la funda de sus pistolas.

-Qué lindo- se rio Revy a pesar de la patética broma de Rock.

* * *

La noche había caído en Roanapur y Dutch, Rock y Revy se sentaban en una mesa para seis junto a Abrego, Gustavo y un hombre del cual no sabían el nombre pero que sabían era un pistolero del cartel.

-Bueno, veamos lo que tienes, boss.- dijo Gustavo en desafío.

-Aces sobre Reinas- dijo Rock.

-¡Mierda!-gritó Abrego cuando él y el tercer miembro dejaron sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-Tres reyes, lo siento Rock.- agrego Dutch.

-¿Y tú, corazón?- le preguntó Gustavo a Revy.

-Vean y lloren, Full house, idiotas- dijo Revy inclinándose en su silla y dejando sus cartas boca arriba en la mesa.

Rock deseaba saber cómo hacia eso, Revy no parecía perder en nada. Obviamente era imparable en una balacera, pero entre más tiempo pasaba con ella más le parecía que era imbatible en general.

-Por un demonio- gritó Gustavo.

-Voy a buscar un trago, repartan mientras tanto.- dijo Revy riendo luego de reclamar sus ganancias.

-_ I would love to try that pussy.- dijo Gustavo con una sonrisa en cuanto Revy ya no podía escucharlo._

_Él y Abrego rieron juntos por un momento olvidando un pequeño detalle; Rock hablaba inglés._

_- What the fuck did you just say?-_

* * *

_*Me encantaría probar ese coño_

*¿Que mierda dijiste?

**_Ok, mi actualización fue muuuuuuuuuuuucho mas tarde de lo prometido, pero mi semana fue un asco, así q espero me perdonen, tengo toda la intención de subir algo más durante el día y si no hare q mi compañero de casa me tire a la ducha con agua helada XDDDD o algo peor._**

**_Una vez más gracias a jm1681 por su trabajo original y a quienes siguen mi traducción._**


	6. Friends With Benefits VI

-¿Que te importa, fucker?- pregunto Gustavo sarcásticamente.

Aunque la Compañía Lagoon era invitada del Cartel, ninguno de ellos tenía problemas con convertir el amistoso juego de cartas en un baño de sangre en un santiamén.

-Mierda- murmuró Dutch calladamente, sabiendo como esto podía terminar, hizo el intento de calmar a Rock.-tómatelo con calma, Rock.-

-Ella es mi compañera, trata de mostrar algo de respeto.- le respondió Rock a Gustavo como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de su jefe.

Los tres miembros del Cartel rieron en voz alta del intento de Rock por darles una orden, haciendo que su sangre hirviera aún más.

-Tomémoslo con calma, amigos, este es un juego de cartas, tratemos de mantenerlo civilizado, ¿bueno?- dijo Dutch notando que Rock no estaba escuchando.

-Claro Dutch, pero vigila a tu empleado- respondió Abrego- si vuelve a chasquear su lengua contra nosotros y puede que decidamos cortársela.-

Ese fue el preciso momento en que Revy volvió a la mesa poniendo una ronda de cortos frente a sus compañeros.

-Vamos, beban, chicos.-

Revy bebió su vaso de un solo golpe en tanto Dutch trago con tranquilidad y cuidado los contenidos del suyo. Rock, sin embargo, no toco su trago y se dedicó a mirar fijamente a la mano derecha del Cartel.

-Bueno, comencemos.- dijo el pistolero del Cartel comenzando a repartir.

Gustavo mantuvo su vista fija en Rock hasta que las cartas estuvieron repartidas, ahí decidió echarle un vistazo a sus cartas; Rock, en tanto, ni quiera levanto sus cartas.

-Oye, ¿Rock?- dijo Revy notando rápidamente el pésimo humor del japonés, quien al sonido de su voz rápidamente fijo la mirada en ella.- ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien.- contesto éste, finalmente levantando sus cartas.

El problema rápidamente pareció desvanecerse y la mesa se convirtió en el territorio de ojos errantes, cada jugador tratando de leer la cara de su contrincante.

-¿Qué será, chicos y chicas?- preguntó el dealer.

-Dos.- dijo Rock.

-Estoy fuera- dijo Dutch dejando sus cartas en la mesa.

-Tres- contesto Revy, dejando tres cartas sobre la mesa.

-No tengo nada.- fue la respuesta de Abrego.

-Dos.- dijo Gustavo dejando las cartas que había descartado sobre la mesa.

-Muestren si tiene algo- volvió a decir el dealer luego de guardar su mano.

-Tres nueves.- llamó Rock.

-Mierda.- respondió Gustavo dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-Tres reinas, lo siento, Rock cariño.- dijo Revy riéndose ligeramente al tiempo que mostraba su mano.

-Rock, cariño.- se burló Gustavo- eso es putamente empalagoso. ¿Están jodiendo o algo?

Ahora _esto_ era un problema. Rock ya estaba al límite y mientras Revy estaba tranquila, al menos tan tranquila como uno podía pedirle, todos sabían que tenía un límite.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- preguntó la pistolera de la Compañía Lagoon.

-¿Están jodiendo ustedes dos?- Gustavo volvió a mofarse, esta vez hablando lenta y claramente.

Aunque Gustavo podía ser capaz de intimidar a Rock, Revy no había disparado a nadie en días y esta fue toda la excusa que necesito.

-Mierda- volvió a murmurar Dutch; quien ahora tenía dos empleados a los que calmar. Pensando rápidamente se levantó tranquilamente y decidió terminar la velada.- Gracia por invitarnos, pero esto fue un error; Rock, Revy, vámonos.

Rock se levantó dejando caer su silla hacia atrás en el proceso, en tanto Revy permaneció sentada aun intimidando a Gustavo con la mirada.

-¡Revy, ahora!- ladró Dutch con impaciencia.

Finalmente el perro rabioso que había en ella se calmó ligeramente, levantándose sin decir otra palabra se unió a Dutch y Rock en la puerta.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo, Gustavo no pudo evitar burlarse una última vez.

-Que lo pases bien jodiendo al ayudante.-

En un parpadeo, Revy se giró desenvainando una de sus pistolas, disparó una ronda de balas y rompió el vaso en la mano de Gustavo. Guardando el arma que aún humeante siguió con la mirada fija en el latino, sin necesitar otra palabra para mantenerlo callado.

Fuera del bar Rock y Dutch pasaban una cajetilla y un encendedor, ambos, finalmente llegaron a las manos de Revy.

-Sé que no es asunto mío, pero, ¿es esa mierda verdad?- dijo Dutch mientras ella encendía su cigarro.

El corto silencio por parte de ambos fue toda la respuesta necesaria así que alejándose, dijo sobre su hombro.

-Espero que sepan que mierda hacen.-

-¿Mi casa?- preguntó Revy con el cigarro en sus manos y exhalando lentamente.

-Claro- dijo Rock sin mirarla.

* * *

Revy dejo sus llaves en su velador observando a Rock tomar asiento en su cama. No habían hablado desde que dejaron el Yellow Flag y ambos sabían que la conversación era inminente. Rock se preocupada por ella, mucho, no quería perder lo que tenían, pero aún más importante, no quería perderla a ella. Revy sabía, dentro de ella que en esto había más que solo sexo. Se había lanzado en su defensa con la menor provocación; demonios, probablemente tomaría una balara si se necesitara para salvar su vida.

-¿Revy?-

-¿Si, Rock?-

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-

-No tengo idea de que mierda hablas.- dijo Revy tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Sé, que en algún lugar ahí adentro, me amas, Revy.- respondió Rock haciendo que los ojos de Revy se dilataran a causa del pánico.

-Tú...-tropezándose con sus palabras seguía intentando sacárselo de encima.-… tú no sabes...-

-He estado loco por ti desde el primer momento, si solo...- la interrumpió Rock.

-¡No!- dijo Revy con fuerza.- Esto no es parte del puto trato, Rock. ¡Ninguna de esta mierda sentimental lo es! Obtengo lo que quiero y tú tienes sexo regular. No me jodas...-

-Esto puede funcionar, Revy, sé que puede- Rock interrumpió.

-Rock, yo...- dijo Revy buscando más excusas.

-Nunca te lastimaría, Revy-

-Por la mierda, Rock.- gritó Revy- este no es un puto cuento de hadas. El príncipe no se casa con la princesa y no vivimos felices para siempre.

-Te amo, Revy- interrumpió rápidamente, su voz creciendo en volumen y fuerza.

-¡No, no, no! Cállate y...-

-¿Y qué?- gritó Rock- ¿te dejo esconderte de tus sentimientos?.-

Justo cuando Revy iba a explotar nuevamente, Rock fue por el golpe final. Posando delicadamente sus manos en su cuello, atrajo sus labios hacia los suyos.

Por un momento, los sentimientos de Revy fueron indescriptibles. La calidez de los labios de Rock, presionados sobre los suyos, se sorprendió al notar que sus manos, habían encontrado su camino alrededor de su espalda. Momentos después, Revy había recuperado el control y lo empujó lejos, sus manos yendo instantáneamente a su boca; completamente perdida.

-Revy, por favor, dale...- Rock intentó una vez más razonar con ella.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Revy tomó a Rock por su camisa y forzó sus labios en los suyos, callándolo efectivamente. Eventualmente, la delicada acción de su boca bajo su intensidad hasta que lentamente se alejó su cara. Los ojos de Rock se abrieron para encontrar a Revy aun sosteniendo su camisa fuertemente y con sus ojos cerrados. Su cara reflejaba la total confusión que sentía. Revy no había besado ni había dejado que la besaran en años y si hubiera sabido lo bueno que se sentía besar a Rock, puede que nunca lo hubiera detenido la primera vez.

-¿Revy?

-¿Huh?- preguntó aún confundida por sus emociones.

-Di algo, Revy-

-Yo…-mirando lejos intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas-… mereces algo mejor que yo, Rock, no tengo nada que ofrecerte.-

Su tono, sus palabras, los sentimientos por él no podían haber sido más claros aunque hubiera intentado decirlos en voz alta. Una vez más Rock presionó sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran una vez más y que sus manos buscaran su cara. Sus ojos revoloteaban bajo sus parpados al tiempo que se maravillaba en el sabor y en el confort de su compañero. Alejando una de sus manos de la cara de Rock, estas viajaron rápidamente a través de su pecho antes de meterse a sus pantalones.

Poniendo distancia entre ambos, Rock, vio los ojos de Revy llenos de lágrimas, cuando le pregunto.

-¿Qué?-

-No necesito eso, para ser feliz contigo, Revy. No tienes que pretender conmigo.- replicó Rock.

-No es eso, yo solo…- su voz se perdió en el caos que eran sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor- pidio Revy cuando unas lágrimas solitarias caían por sus mejillas.- hazme el amor, Rock.-

Sin estar completamente seguro de lo que sucedía, logro comprender que en su extenso y creativo vocabulario esa elección de palabras tenía gran significado para ella. No necesitaba decirle lo mucho que quería que esto fuera real, Rock podía leerlo claramente en sus ojos.

Sus bocas se unieron una vez más en una muestra de emociones dejando a sus manos trabajar en la remoción de la ropa del otro. Dejándose caer en la cama, Rock se sostuvo sobre ella y dejo sus labios descender sobre los suyos. No había pelea, argumento o mención de algún trato insignificante cuando sus lenguas jugueteaban alrededor de la otra.

Sin pedir permiso, Rock entro en ella lentamente. Los gemidos de Revy acallados por su boca continuaron mientras él seguía trabajando en su interior. Deteniendo su avance sus labios se separaron. Su sonrisa y la visión de absoluto éxtasis eran inmensurable.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Revy, al notar la falta de movimiento.

Sonriendo ligeramente, la tristeza de Rock no podía ser escondida, así que para despertarlo del estado casi de sueño en el que se encontraba, Revy sonrió y le dijo en voz baja:

-Tú ganas, Rock.-

La sonrisa que cruzó la cara de Rock al tiempo sus palabras se registraban fue innegable, una vez que esto ocurrió su boca se posó nuevamente sobre la de ella y lentamente creo un ritmo. Los sonidos de placer que producían fueron una vez más silenciados por los labios del otro hasta que Revy no pudo permanecer quieta por otro momento. Rompiendo el beso Rock levanto su cuerpo dándole el espacio que ella tanto necesitaba.

Ahora Revy entendía aquello que se había sentido tan diferente en el departamento de Rock. Aun antes de que él intentara besarla, Rock ya había roto el trato sin que ella se diera cuenta. El nunca había estado simplemente satisfaciendo un impulso lujurioso, él le había estado haciendo el amor desde el primer momento.

A pesar de que sus gemidos de placer su sonrisa era innegable y comenzó a reír provocando que Rock bajara su velocidad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rock.

-No te detengas- fue la respuesta que dio entre su risa.- esto es jodidamente fantástico.-

Sonriendo Rock vio cómo su cabeza se levantaba de la cama, su boca en busca de la suya. Sin querer hacerla esperar, se inclinó reanudado el paso que mantenía la cordura de Revy totalmente perdida. Podría haber dicho y hecho tantas cosas y ninguna de ellas habría importado. En esos momentos a ella no le importaba lo que él quería, que preguntaba o lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que no podría olvidar ese sentimiento tan puro, ese éxtasis sin alterar, no que quiera olvidarlo tampoco.

Sin aviso los movimientos de Rock se volvieron más agresivos entre más cerca estaba de alcanzar su límite. Los quejidos de Revy se volvieron cada vez más sonoros cuando ella también alcanzo el éxtasis que Rock tanto deseaba mostrarle.

-Es tu turno- dijo Revy con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Mi turno?- pregunto Rock quien estaba igualmente exhausto.

-¿Prométeme una cosa, Rock?-

-¿Qué?-

-Prométeme que esto es de verdad- contesto Revy con una sinceridad y vulnerabilidad que él nunca espero de ella.

En cierto modo, Eda tenía razón sobre Revy, la mujer estaba más que dañada. Siendo traicionada por toda la gente con la que tenía contacto, una y otra vez, Revy solo tenía un mínimo de confianza incluso en sus mejores amigos. Rock sabía que requeriría reiteradas confirmaciones de su compromiso con ella, así que luego de besarla suavemente, selló su promesa.

-No importa lo que pase entre nosotros, Revy, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

* * *

**_Ok! Primero que nada gracias a todos los que han leído esta traducción hasta ahora, me hace muy feliz que me acompañen en esta aventura en la que he decidido embarcarme._**

**_Gracias también a jm1681 por darme la oportunidad de traerles este gran trabajo y por estar ahí cuando he necesitado un amigo con quien hablar, aunque las probabilidades de que lea y entienda esto son pocas, quiero decirlo de todos modos. NUNCA olvidare todo lo que has hecho por mí aun en la distancia._**

**_Un saludo especial a Realhunter y a ifrit2007 por sus comentarios, de verdad han hecho que sentarse frente al computador a trabajar valga la pena._**

**_Otro a Ignacio Vc por ayudarme de vez en cuando a revisar mi redacción y hacerme trabajar aun desde el otro lado de la cordillera._**

**_Y finalmente a Marcos mi compañero de casa por aguantarme cuando estoy de lo peor y ayudarme en todo._**

**_Nos leemos en el prox. Cap.!_**

**_Raciel_**


	7. Friends With Benefits VII

A la mañana siguiente, Dutch estaba sentado en la oficina de la Compañía Lagoon con una revista apoyada en sus piernas.

-Ustedes dos, siéntense- dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada, en el momento en que Rock y Revy cruzaron la puerta.

El hombre de negocios que había dentro de Rock sintió que estaba a punto de ser despedido. Con ese sentimiento en su pecho él y Revy tomaron asiento frente a Dutch, al tiempo que este dejaba caer su revista.

-¿Bueno?- dijo Revy, que a diferencia de Rock iba directo al hueso.

-Anoche, ustedes dos casi arruinan mi perfecta hoja de registros en los negocios por aquí. Me importa una mierda lo que hagan en su tiempo libre, pero cuando empieza a afectar a la oficina, entonces tenemos un problema.- respondió el jefe con calma.

-Dutch, yo…-

-No he terminado, Rock-

-Lo siento.-

-Ustedes dos quieren tener sexo hasta que les dé un ataque, bueno adelante y que lo disfruten. Pero si alguno de ustedes me pone de nuevo en ese tipo de situación por alguna mierda personal, no habrá trabajo aquí para _ninguno_ ¿entendido?-

Sin ser capaces de negar que la habían cagado la noche anterior en el Yellow Flag, Revy hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros y cruzando sus brazos dijo:

-See, see.-

Dutch sabía que eso era lo más que se podía esperar de Dos Manos así que se giró hacia Rock quien respondió rápidamente:

-Sí, señor.-

-No más, "si, señor", Rock; como dije si quieren hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo, considérenme feliz por ambos. Pero mientras estemos trabajando necesito que seas Rock y ella Revy. En el momento en que el día se acabe pueden ser _Rock y Revy_ hasta que se aburran.-

-Ahora, hablemos de negocios.- dijo Dutch observando a ambos empleados asentían.

* * *

Tres días después, la Compañía Lagoon regresaba a Roanapur agotada. La corbata de Rock estaba desecha y su camisa fuera de su pantalón. El cabello de Revy caía fuera de su cola de caballo, los lentes de Dutch estaban quebrados y la camisa de Benny estaba más desabotonada de lo normal. Tomando asiento en la oficina que la compañía tenía en el muelle comenzaron a arreglar sus apariencias, lentos pero seguros.

-Por favor, dime que valió la pena, Dutch- dijo Rock rompiendo el silencio.

-Trabajar para Balalaika puede ser agotador, pero paga mejor que nadie en la cuidad.- fue a respuesta.

-Bien- dijo Revy- no me quedan más cartuchos y las balas no son baratas.-

-Bueno, al menos el nuevo equipo en el que he estado trabajando funciono perfectamente.- agregó Benny desde su asiento.

-Haz hecho un buen trabajo, Benny boy- dijo Dutch con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada- dijo el rubio limpiando sus uñas en su polera.

-Entonces que dicen, amigos- preguntó Dutch- ¿un trago para pasar las penas?

Rock y Revy se mirando justo en ese momento, compartiendo una corta sonrisa, Rock respondió por ambos:

-Creo que nos iremos a casa.-

Levantándose del sillón Dutch sonrió mientras se despedía.

-Buenas noches a ambos y buen trabajo-

-Entonces, iremos de todos modos a beber, ¿verdad?- dijo Benny cuando los otros dos salían de la oficina.

-Por supuesto.-

* * *

En el apartamento de Rock, él y Revy yacían sin ropa disfrutando de la dicha luego de un encuentro lleno de pasión. La espalda de Revy se encontraba presionada contra el pecho de Rock y las manos de este sujetaban fuertemente contra él. Sus manos sujetaban sus antebrazos, de la misma forma en que noches antes sujetara su almohada.

-Esto se siente bien.- dijo Revy con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si.- respondió el japonés besando el tatuaje en su hombro.

Trazando la forma del tatuaje con sus dedos, la hizo reír cuando paso sobre un punto que le producía cosquillas a la pistolera.

-Oh, lo siento te causa cosquillas…- las palabras de Rock se perdieron cuando sus manos descendieron bajo sus costillas. Inmediatamente Revy comenzó a reír a carajadas.

-¡ROCK!- gritó entre risas.

Dejando sus manos caer hasta sus muslos, atacó sin descanso cada punto cosquilloso que pudo encontrar.

Finalmente decidiendo que era suficiente, Rock detuvo su ataque, dejando que la tensión del cuerpo de Revy se desvaneciera rápidamente. Cayendo en la cama exhausta y sin aliento, no podía dejar de pensar que lo único que él había hecho era hacerle cosquillas.

-Recuérdame, ¿por qué mierda accedí a esto?- pregunto Revy mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Sonriendo Rock volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Con gentileza y gran cuidado posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Sin perder el tiempo las manos de Revy se levantaron para acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo. El abrumador sentimiento de vacío que la torturaba de forma diaria, por fin había desaparecido.

Cuando Rock alejo su cuerpo de ella unos segundos después, pudo escucharla susurrar.

-No importa, ya lo sé.-

* * *

**_Nota del Autor: Y bueno esta es la primera parte, si llegaron hasta aquí espero que lo hayan disfrutado. J _**

**_Para mí esto se siente como una historia de como "Revy cura a Rock y Rock cura a Revy". No tengo idea si estoy en lo correcto, pero así se siente._**

**_-jm._**

**_Nota del traductor: YEAH! Volví, el frio ha sido mucho y casi entro en un proceso de hibernación porque mi cama se sentía muy muy rica y calentita, pero gracias a unas pastillitas llamadas Levotiroxina sódica que me dan más energía mi plan de pasar en invierno homenajeando a los osos se fue por la ventana._**

**_Aquí termina el arco Friends With Benefits, pero la historia continua con el arco The Line begins to Blur, así q esperen lo que sigue de esta historia XDDD._**


	8. The Line Begins to Blur I

**_Nota del Autor: Primero que nada me gustaría disculparme por haber estado lejos._**

**_Cuando escribía "Friends With Benefits" me encontré queriendo escribir, pero sin ideas. Tenía esta idea dando vueltas en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, algo que no había hecho antes y decidí darle una oportunidad, así que aquí estoy, de vuelta._**

**_Mientras "Friends With Benefits" era un ejercicio para poder escribir "Lemon", este arco considera mas a los personajes, aunque encontraran algo más de sexo, no será tanto como en el arco anterior._**

**_Como esto puede seguir, decidí separar la historia en arcos pero mantener todo en una misma historia._**

**_Bueno, estoy haciendo de nuevo lo de siempre, hablar y hablar, así que, aclarando que no soy dueño de Black Lagoon, les presento la siguiente parte._**

* * *

Rock gimió mientras las uñas de Revy dejaban marcas en su espalda. Durante los dos últimos meses Revy había comenzado a sentirse bastante culpable por desastre que dejaba en el cuerpo de Rock cada vez que hacían el amor. Aun así Rock no parecía afectado por esto. Hasta donde ella sabía puede que él disfrutara cada segundo del dolor que sus uñas causaban.

-Mierda…- gimió ella a su vez.

Con unos pocos movimientos mas, Rock termino en su interior al mismo tiempo que otro gemido de placer salía de su boca. Dejando sus labios descender sobre los de ella, sus lenguas danzaron alrededor de la otra, en ese exquisito momento, disfrutando de la pasión que existía entre ambos.

Dejando a Revy recuperando su aliento, Rock se giró en la cama y tomo un paquete de cigarrillos de su velador, encendiendo uno, rápidamente inhalando largamente antes de volver a dejarse caer en la cama.

-¿Por qué mierda no hicimos esto antes?- pregunto Revy una vez que su respiración volvia a un ritmo normal.

-Estoy seguro que teníamos una buena razón, pero no puedo recordarla.- dijo el japonés, pasándole el cigarro.

Girando para mirarlo Revy puso el cigarro en su boca e inhalo. Mientras Revy fumaba, Rock se dedicó a observar su cuerpo. Desde que estaban juntos había abandonado toda educación a la vista del desnudo cuerpo de su compañera. Incluso se podría decir que le era difícil no aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para observar sus cautivantes curvas.

-¿Aún estas bien con esto, Revy?- pregunto Rock, mientras ella seguía fumando.

-¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad?- dijo Revy con una sonrisa- esta es una de las decisiones más fácil de tomar que he tenido que tomar.- pasando el cigarrillo de vuelta, pregunto.- ¿Y tú? ¿Aún no te arrepientes de compartir la cama con una asesina?-

-¿Tienes planeado matarme?- fue la pregunta que broto tranquilamente de los labios de Rock mientras inhalaba su cigarrillo.

Revy dejó caer su cara hacia él, obligándolo a quitar el cigarrillo de su boca. Con sus labios a menos de un centímetro, pasó su lengua por su boca y llevando sus manos hacia abajo tomo posesión de su órgano preferido en el cuerpo de Rock. Levantando su cara para poder mirar la reacción al trabajo de sus manos dijo:

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta, vaquero?-

En ese preciso momento el bíper de Rock empezó a vibrar en su velador, interrumpiéndolos. Rápidamente Rock lo tomó diciendo:

-Es Dutch, deberíamos ir a la oficina.-

-Ah, mierda.- respondió Revy cerrando los ojos.

Vistiéndose rápidamente Rock le lanzo su ropa, provocando que su ropa interior cayera en su cara y que los ojos de Revy se abrieran observándolo por entre medios de sus bragas.

-Rock…- gruño lanzándose contra Rock, quien la evito y se encerró en el baño para terminar de arreglarse.

* * *

15 minutos después ambos aparecieron en la oficina de la Compañía Lagoon.

-Buenas, chicos.- saludó Benny con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos trabajo, espero que ambos estén listos para el viaje- agregó Dutch.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo y para quién?- pregunto Revy sentándose en el brazo del sillón.

-El favorito de todos, tráfico humano.- explico Dutch.

Rock se encogió con las palabras de Dutch, eran esos trabajos los que más odiaba. Ya fuera secuestro, un grupo destinado a una vida de esclavitud o la guinda de la torta, un grupo de niñas que serían vendidas al mejor postor. El deseo de Rock, de arreglar las cosas, nunca estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de trabajos.

-La sucursal americana del Hotel Moscú requiere algunas chicas nuevas.- continuó Dutch.

_-Genial, simplemente genial.- pensó Rock._

-No soy un gran fan de este tipo de trabajos, pero, 125 mil dólares por 3 días de trabajo no es algo que podamos dejar pasar. Navegaremos a Corea del Norte en cuanto lleguemos al muelle.- continuó Dutch.- si no hay problemas deberíamos volver en 3 días.-

El café en la mano de Rock comenzó a sacudirse, su malestar no podría haber sido más obvio.

-¿Estas bien, Rock?- preguntó Dutch.

-Sí, parte del trabajo, ¿no?-

-Así es, vamos, terminemos con esto de una vez.- dijo Dutch calmadamente.

Después de unos cuantos errores en el curso, por las calles de Roanapur, cortesía de Benny; la Compañía Lagoon alcanzó el muelle y en menos de media hora estaba en curso a Corea.

* * *

Apoyado contra el pasamano de la cubierta del Lagoon, Rock tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y dejaba que el viento hiciera volar su cabello y su corbata.

-¿Has visto donde se metió Rock, Dutch?- pregunto Revy entrando a la cabina.

-Está en cubierta, sé que no es asunto mío, pero, ¿es así de bueno para ocultar sus emociones en la cama?-

-No- dijo Revy sonriendo ante la completa falta de sutileza de su jefe.

-Mira aún nos queda al menos un día de viaje, deberías tratar de ayudarlo a superar esto antes de que lleguemos a aguas coreanas- le aconsejó Dutch.

-¿Y que quieres que le diga?-preguntó Revy- ¿Qué esto es lo mejor? Van a ser vendidas a unos viejos verdes con dinero ¿Cómo se supone que haga que eso suene bien?-

-No sé, solo hazlo pensar en otra cosa sin jodertelo en mi bote.-

-Já.- dijo Revy mientras caminaba hacia cubierta, tomando una cerveza de un pack en el suelo, se volvió a su jefe- lamento romper tu burbuja de felicidad, Dutch querido, pero nuestra segunda vez fue en la litera de Rock.-

-Malditos niños- magulló Dutch mientras Revy cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-¡Atención!- grito Revy al tiempo que le lanzaba una cerveza a Rock.

Por suerte este reacciono a tiempo para poder alcanzar la lata. Mientras Revy caminaba hacia él, cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en el pasamano. Con los ojos cerrados, preguntó:

-¿Estas bien, compañero?-

-Estoy tratando de convencerme de que lo que vamos a hacer es parte del trabajo. Si puedo hacer eso, estaré bien- dijo Rock abriendo la cerveza y bebiendo un sorbo.

-Es un trato de mierda, pero los negocios no son bonitos, no importa donde vivas- le dijo Revy.

-Supongo que eso es verdad, mientras los bolsillos de alguien se llenen todos pueden hacer la vista gorda a algo como esto.-

Levantando su mano tras Revy, Rock la acerco, ella que ya se había acostumbrado un poco a esta cosa de "ser pareja" que tenía con Rock. Sin pelear el movimiento, al perder el equilibrio dejo caer su peso en el hombro de Rock. Aunque su expresión no cambio y siguió bebiendo su cerveza, el simple hecho que permitiera tal movimiento era suficiente progreso para Rock.

-¿Revy?-

-¿Si, Rock?-

-Algún día…- Rock sabia que el tema era difícil pero su deseo de conocerla más lo hizo continuar.-…quiero que me cuentes como creciste.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y tomaba distancia.

-Hemos trabajado juntos más de 2 años, hemos estado juntos más de 2 meses y apenas si se algo sobre ti.- dijo el japonés sonriendo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos sobre el tipo de gente que trataba de averiguar demasiado?-

-¿Incluso ahora, Revy? No te estoy pidiendo por la historia de tu vida- aunque no le hubiera molestado saberlo- solo cuéntame algo, lo que sea.-

Suspirando se giró para observar el océano. Rock sabiendo que estaba tentando su suerte y justo cuando pensaba que había ido demasiado lejos, Revy dijo suavemente:

-Veremos, Rock.- girándose para volver a observarlo terminó.- pero no me presiones.-

-Claro- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Dutch ordenó a Revy, Rock y Benny que limpiaran el compartimiento de carga para alojar a sus "huéspedes". Por supuesto, Revy hizo un pequeño escandalo al ser enviada a una tarea de ese tipo, lo que le gano un puesto en cubierta con un rifle y un par de binoculares.

Mientras tanto, Benny y Rock hacían lo que se les había pedido, como ninguno tenía ningún problema en hablar, comenzaron una conversación fácilmente.

-¿No la extrañas?- preguntó Rock

-Físicamente, claro que sí, pero nos mantenemos en contacto por internet todos los días. Incluso si es solo un "hola" o "adiós", siempre sé algo de ella.-

-Eso es bueno- dijo Rock ordenando un par de cajas.

Benny no acostumbraba ser intruso, pero, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Revy lo había rechazado casi sin pensarlo y tenía claro que algo entre ella y Dutch era imposible. El que Rock se las hubiera arreglado no solo para llevarla a la cama sino que hubiera conseguido que ella accediera a algo tan civil como una relación lo convirtió en el centro de la curiosidad de Benny.

-Me vas a disculpar, Rock pero tengo que preguntar.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tú y Revy, ¿Cómo funciona eso exactamente?-

-Bueno…- comenzó Rock sonrojándose, en tanto Benny se sentaba en el suelo con pilas de papeles rodeándolo, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de Rock.

-No se exactamente que decir.- continuó Rock- estamos en una relación exclusiva, pero…-

Viendo lo difícil que era esto para Rock, Benny se dio cuenta que no necesitaba una respuesta; su relación era en verdad complicada.

-Sabes que, olvida que mencione algo.- dijo el rubio rápidamente.

-Gracias, un día cuando tengamos todo claro, tú y yo hablaremos de esto de nuevo.- dijo con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Entonces este trabajo…- ahí estaba, justo de lo que Rock no quería hablar.

-Preferiría no discutir del trabajo, odio el tráfico y la sola naturaleza de este… decir que me hace sentir incomodo es decir poco.-

-Lo siento.- respondió Benny haciendo que un incómodo silencio se cerniera sobre ambos- terminemos esta mierda y vamos a la cama.-

-Si- respondió Rock mientras apilaba más cajas.

* * *

Entrando al camarote de ambos, Rock encontró a Revy acostada con la espalda hacia él. Cerrando la puerta silenciosamente se quitó sus zapatos antes de meterse a la cama con ella.

Recostándose a su lado, sus brazos se enrollaron a su alrededor y con delicadeza beso la parte superior de su espalda. Los ojos de Revy se abrieron lentamente y sonrió. Moviéndose lentamente sujeto el brazo de Rock poniéndolo aún más cerca de ella, con más fuerza de lo que habría hecho si hubiera estado dormida. Envolviéndose con su brazo, se dejó confortar por la calidez de su cuerpo y cayo dormida completamente satisfecha.


	9. The Line Begins to Blur II

Al otro día, al despertar lo primero que Rock notó fue que Revy ya se había levantado. Sus armas y fundas seguían en el suelo donde ella las había dejado la noche anterior, así que sabía que no podía estar muy lejos; era extremadamente raro que Revy dejara una habitación sin sus pistolas. Su bíper le informo que eran las 9:45, al mismo tiempo que Revy aparecía en la puerta.

-Buenas, Revy.- dijo bostezando.

Pestañeando para quitarse el sueño no pudo dejar de notar la triste expresión que Revy llevaba. Rápidamente comenzó a pensar en que podía haber hecho para provocar esa reacción. Cuando Revy se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a él, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Revy?-

En el silencio Rock podía ver su lucha interna por lo que decidió no distraerla, al fin y al cabo no quería presionarla o molestarla, aunque si quería hablar con ella.

-Cuando cumplí 12 años, mi padrastro me violó.- dijo luego de suspirar largamente.

Los ojos de Rock se ensancharon y se tensó completamente al escucharla. Ayer, le había pedido que le contara algo sobre su infancia, algo, lo que fuera. Ahora, aparentemente estaba a punto de saberlo todo.

-Se rió todo el tiempo, no le importó que gritara o que le rogara que dejara de lastimarme. Solo se rió y rió. Se rió hasta que le volé la puta cabeza.-

-Revy…- Rock apenas si pudo pronunciar su nombre del shock.

-Esta es la última oportunidad que tendrás, ¿quieres escuchar lo que pasó o no?- respondió Revy bruscamente girando su cabeza para observarlo.

Para ser honesto, Rock estaba aterrorizado, aunque se arrepentía por el dolor que sabía le estaba causando aun así no podía dejar de sentirse aliviado, le había pedido a Revy que compartiera algo con él y ahí estaba ella ahora contándole todo lo que había pasado.

Revy se volvió para mirar la puerta sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de contar lo que había ocurrido si lo miraba a la cara.

-Mi mamá y mi papá murieron cuando tenía 8, ya ni siquiera puedo recordar sus caras todo lo que puedo recordar es lo que me decían cuando me acostaban todas las noches: "que yo iba a hacer grandes cosas".-Tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta al tiempo que Revy se agachaba para recoger una cajetilla de cigarros del suelo. Encendiendo uno, inhalo largamente antes de continuar-Tenían un mercado en la calle Mott, abria todos los días desde las 6 de la mañana a las 6 de la tarde. Una noche, durante el invierno, algún delincuente los asalto camino a casa.- exhalando nuevamente siguió su historia.- Nunca supe su nombre, no fue suficiente que les quitara su dinero, tomo sus llaves y finalmente sus vidas. Cuando oí la puerta esa noche, aun puedo recordar como corrí escaleras abajo para verlos. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en la enfermería de un puto hogar de acogida en la parte baja del lado este.- con un gesto le pidió el cigarro que le había pasado durante la historia antes de continuar- uno o dos días después fui llevada a la casa de esta sospechosa familia italiana. Aun antes de que mis padres fueran puestos a descansar esos idiotas ya me habían puesto a trabajar. No querían una hija, querían una esclava y alguien a quien poder golpear con tranquilidad. Me golpearon desde el primer día hasta que les dispare al viejo y a la perra de su esposa.-

De nuevo, Rock se encogió escuchando el desgarrador relato, sabía que había escuchado más que suficiente y lo único que ahora quería era que Revy dejara de hablar.

-Cuando tenía 11, vi mi primer cadáver- cielos, esto no se detenía- Leslie Nichols, la encontré con una jeringa en su brazo, un agujero en su cabeza y un arma en su mano. Nadie notó o extraño a una puta drogadicta, probablemente tuvo un mal viaje y decidió matarse. Para ese entonces yo ya era una rata de alcantarilla, así que tomé su arma su billetera y seguí mi camino. Unos días después fue el día de mi cumpleaños.

A pesar de que sabía que probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad y habiendo escuchado solo unos minutos de su infancia, sabía que no podía escuchar mas

-Por favor…- Revy giró para quedar cara a cara viendo como las lágrimas se derramaban de los ojos de Rock-… no digas mas.-

-Tú preguntaste, Rock.- dijo bruscamente Revy.

-Y me disculpo por eso, de haber sabido…-

-¿De haber sabido que?- lo interrumpió Revy.- Sabes bien como termina la puta historia, ¿de verdad pensaste que iba a ser un maldito cuento de hadas?

-Lo siento, Revy.- dijo el japonés agachando su cabeza avergonzado.

-No te atrevas a sentir lastima por mí, Rock- lo regaño Revy parándose de la cama y girándose para encararlo.

Fue entonces cuando Rock se dio cuenta que Revy no volvería a darle esa oportunidad de nuevo, aun así decidió intentar disipar la situación.

-Lo siento.-

Inclinándose para recoger las fundas y sus armas del suelo, Revy se puso sus shorts y camino hacia la puerta, con su mano en el pomo de la puerta pausó un momento. Rock podía sentir su presencia pero evito mirarla completamente. Estaba seguro de que había arruinado todo irremediablemente, que en cualquier momento Revy le diría que todo entre ellos se había acabado.

-¿Seguimos estando bien?- pregunto Revy bruscamente.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Aún quieres seguir con esto después de haber escuchado toda esa mierda?-pregunto Revy sobre su hombro, su tono dejaba claro que su paciencia estaba al límite.

Nuevamente Rock se sintió ligero por un momento, puede que nunca le dijera que lo amaba, pero a Revy le era imposible esconder un simple hecho, el que no quería perderlo.

-Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Revy.- dijo Rock con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Cómo vamos, Dutch?- pregunto Benny a través de su comunicador.

-Estamos llegando. Odio estar siquiera en estas aguas. Kim Jong-Il es un puto loco, quien sabe que puede lanzar contra una lancha torpedera que intente entrar en sus aguas- respondió Dutch. El comunicador del panel de control del Lagoon hizo un sonido y Dutch lo respondió rápidamente- Black Lagoon, adelante.-

_-¿Aproximándonos a las aguas coronas, Dutch?-_

Aunque le tono de Balalaika era perturbarte de cierto modo, Dutch sabía cuál era su lugar así que respondió tranquilamente.

-Sí, señora, no creo que haya puesto una palabra a nuestro favor con el gobierno norcoreano.

_-De hecho eso es exactamente por lo que estoy llamando, es un hermoso día, Dutch, espero una navegación sin problemas.- fue la respuesta de Balalaika._

-Le agradezco de todo corazón, señora.- dijo Dutch, sonriendo ligeramente.

_-Un placer, Dutch, oh, para tu información la cuenta ahora es de 24, una de las mocosas murió de alguna enfermedad anoche. Esperemos que sea la última.-_

-Gracias por la información, la estaremos viendo el Viernes a más tardar.- dijo Dutch dejando el comunicador en el panel de control.- Olvida lo que dije antes, Benny boy, la Kapitana despejo la vía para nosotros.-

-Lindo- respondió el rubio- Nanp'o debería estar a la vista en cualquier momento, puede que volvamos a casa antes de lo esperado.

-Contacta al Capitán de Puerto, déjalo saber que vamos en camino, todo funciona mejor cuando no hay sorpresas.-dijo Dutch.

En ese momento Revy entro en la cabina, apoyándose en la silla de Dutch se dedicó a observar el puerto en la lejanía.

-¿Entonces esa es Corea del Norte?-

-¿Nunca habías estado aquí?-pregunto Dutch.

-Nop-

-Tienes suerte. Este lugar hace que Roanapur parezca Disneyland. Si tenemos suerte podremos entrar, tomar la carga y largarnos, el solo hecho de estar a esta distancia me pone la piel de gallina.-

-No me jodas- dijo Revy, sorprendida por la agitada reacción de Dutch.

-Estamos…-las palabras de Rock se perdieron en el momento en que entro al puente. La simple vista de la costa Norcoreana, la vasta tierra sin nada era suficiente para perturbar a quien mirara.

-_Acabo de hablar con el Capitán de Puerto_.- dijo Benny en el oído de Dutch, quien rápidamente movió un interruptor en el panel de control, haciendo que la voz de Benny llenara el puente.

-_Pesado, pero no un mal tipo. Dice que tenemos autorización para entrar al puerto y que nuestra carga esta esperando por nosotros.-_

-Buen trabajo, Benny boy.- respondió Dutch.- ¿Rock?-

A la simple mención de su nombre, Rock sabía que es lo que se venía.

-Tú y Revy vallan a cubierta. Pon tu mejor cara de negocios.- ordenó Dutch.

Cuando ambos se dirigían a cubierta, Dutch volvió a hablar.

-¿Revy?-

-¿Si?-

-Mantente tranquila. Me importa una mierda lo que digan en el puerto. Mantén esas pistolas en sus fundas. Si alguien empieza con algo, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no quiero que esto se vuelva más complicado de lo necesario.

-Sí, see.- dijo Revy con una mueca agria en su cara.

Cuando ambos estaban saliendo de la cabina Benny entró preguntando:

-¿Todo bien?-

-Hasta ahora, todo bien.- contestó Dutch mientras el Lagoon se acercaba al puerto.

* * *

En cubierta Revy seguía de cerca a Rock, completamente preparada para desatar un infierno en un segundo si era necesario. Con una ligera reverencia Rock saludó al Capitán de Puerto.

-An-nyeong ha-seo.-

-Español, chico.- dijo el Capitán quien era un hombre de aspecto áspero y con una barba. Vestía un salvavidas sobre su camisa, un gorro tejido para mantener un su cabello gris en control y un cigarro a medio fumar en su boca.

-Mis disculpas, estamos aquí para recoger un cargamento para la Compañía de Comercio Bougainvillea, ¿Compañía Lagoon?-

-Claro, acabo de hablar con unos de ustedes, denme un minuto.- dijo el hombre revisando su sujetapapeles se giró, dirigiéndose a una pequeña oficina en el puerto y tomando la radio.

-¿Todo bien ahí, Rock?- se escuchó la voz de Dutch en el oído de Revy.

-Parece que está haciendo la llamada para traer el cargamento. No me imagino que quieran hacer esta mierda a plena luz del día.- contestó Revy.

Unos minutos después, dos viejas van se acercaron a la orilla del puerto, con la puerta trasera hacia el Lagoon. Inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron y un grupo de niñas fueron forzadas a bajar guiadas por dos hombres de baja estatura quienes les gritaban en Hangul. Uno de los hombres se acercó a Rock y preguntó:

-¿Ustedes Compañía Lagoon?

-Eso es correcto.- contestó Rock.

-Otras dos niñas murieron esta mañana…- el entusiasmo de Rock por el trabajo cayo aún más.-… se llevan 22 ahora.-

Girándose miró a Revy quien presiono con un dedo el audífono que llevaba.

-Puede que tengamos un problema, Dutch.-

_-¿Qué pasó?-_

-Dicen que dos niñas más murieron esta mañana.- respondió Revy.

_-Mierda- frotando sus dedos en su frente Dutch se tomó un momento para pensar en la situación.-A la mierda. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer sobre eso? Mejor que mueran aquí que en mi bote.-_

Revy asintió hacia Rock, quien se giró hacia el coreano.

-Muy bien.

Los dos hombres siguieron gritando a las niñas, guiándolas como ganado hacia la cubierta del Lagoon. El Capitán tiro las amarras de vuelta a la lancha y así fue como su visita a Corea del Norte llegó a su fin.

-¿Estamos listos?- pregunto Dutch.

-22 chicas medio muertas en cubierta, vámonos.- dijo Revy después de contarlas rápidamente.

Por mucho que matara el espíritu de Rock, esté se encontró a si mismo repitiendo en su mente

-"es solo un trabajo"-

-Por favor, síganme- dijo educadamente haciéndole señas a las chicas.-

Las chicas no hicieron caso en absoluto; puede que no entendieran español, puede que no vieran el gesto de Rock, pero el sonido de las armas de Revy siendo desenfundadas llamó su atención inmediatamente. Rock miro a su compañera con preocupación, a pesar de haber desenfundado y cargado las armas, esta no hizo ningún movimiento que pudiera amenazar a las jóvenes. Simplemente dejando en claro su posición sobre ellas, quienes siguieron a Rock por la entrada trasera de la nave y finalmente hacia la bodega.

Siguiéndolas de cerca Revy cerró la puerta tras la última al tiempo que Rock preguntaba:

-¿yeoleobun jung ilbu neun seupein-eo'?

-Yo- dijo una de ellas desde la esquina tosiendo.

* * *

"yeoleobun jung ilbu neun seupein-eo" ¿alguna de ustedes habla Español?

**Nota del Autor: Esta es la tercera vez que escribo el pasado de Revy y cada vez es diferente y más difícil.**


End file.
